


Dulce de leche

by Hessefan



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2433182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Estaban apiñados entorno al pote. —Parece… mierda —espetó Ikki con tan poco tacto que los otros cuatro entornaron los ojos. Alzó un hombro como todo gamberro y de inmediato tomó distancia del cubilete sin darle más interés del que se merecía. Aguardaron expectantes por el veredicto del Pegasus. Para algunos ocurrió como en cámara lenta, para otros fue cuestión de un segundo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dulce de leche

**Author's Note:**

> **Razón** : El camino del subforo.  
>  **Dedicatoria** : A mí misma, por ser fan incondicional de estos dos boluditos (?). Los amo.  
>  **Nº de Palabras** : 1957  
>  **Comentarios adicionales** : Tabla Helados, de Fandom Insano. Prompt nº 006. Dulce de leche.
> 
> No me gusta mucho cómo me quedó, pero lo hice en veinte minutos así que no me quejo del resultado. Trataré de aportar mejores cosas. _Trataré_ , no quiere decir que lo logre ~

Estaban los cinco apiñados entorno al pote que, sobre la mesa, era contemplado como si de alguna reliquia ancestral, merecedora de tan prodigiosa atención, se tratara. Shun tenía la cuchara en la mano y la potestad sobre el presente; después de todo el correo había llegado a su nombre.

—¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba, Shun? —consultó Hyoga en un murmullo, incómodo por desubicarse al quebrar ese mítico silencio.

—Dulce de leche. —Lo cierto es que ese mejunje de contextura extraña era conocido por varios nombres, pero como su maestro lo había llamado así en la carta que acompañaba su regalo, así sería reconocido por los cinco jóvenes.

—Parece… mierda —espetó Ikki con tan poco tacto que los otros cuatro entornaron los ojos.

—Así menos ganas nos va a dar de probar —se quejó Shiryu. El Phoenix alzó un hombro como todo gamberro y de inmediato tomó distancia del cubilete sin darle más interés del que se merecía.

—Ya… si nadie piensa sacrificarse, lo haré yo. —Seiya, siempre tan mártir, le arrebató la cuchara a Shun y la hundió en la crema desconocida.

Todos aguardaron expectantes por el veredicto del Pegasus. El tiempo que le tomó llevar la cuchara a la boca, plantar cara de orgasmo y robarse el pote, fueron segundos decisivos. Para algunos ocurrió como en cámara lenta, para otros fue cuestión de un suspiro.

—Déjame probar —exigió Andrómeda, pero Seiya tenía el cubilete contra el pecho, defendiéndolo como si ese simple pote fuera una Saori bebé y él se tratara de Aioros. De golpe Shun era Shura en su imaginación.

—No seas así, Seiya, es un regalo de Shun —recriminó Hyoga cercándolo por el otro costado. Shiryu, más inteligente, había ido a la cocina en busca de una cuchara. No le importaba el pote, sino el contenido; así que hundió la cuchara contra la entera voluntad del Pegasus robándose un considerable trozo que Seiya reclamó con ahínco.

—Es delicioso —sentenció el Dragón y eso fue suficiente para que el Cisne y Andrómeda se le fueran al humo a un divertido Pegasus que corría por toda la casa riendo y tratando de comer más rápido para así acabarlo.

Era su "precioso" y no pensaba soltarlo, no fuera a ser cosa que cayera en las manos equivocadas. En su correría en pos de escapar de los otros dos, se encontró con Ikki en el pasillo que daba a la biblioteca y le cerró el paso.

—¿Quieres probar? —ofreció, porque la guerra que estaba llevando a cabo solo involucraba a los otros tres quienes ya habían probado, pero en cambio el Phoenix no. Ikki levantó el labio superior en un gesto de asco y apartó con desprecio el pote que su compañero le ofrecía con tanta amabilidad.

—Quítame esa mierda de la vista, me revuelve el estómago el solo verlo.

—Pero si es rico… se ve feo, pero es dulce y…

—No me gustan las cosas dulces.

—Te vendría bien para endulzarte un poco, eres un amargo —refunfuñó, aunque estaba acostumbrado al hosco temperamento del Phoenix, le fastidiaba que no aceptara su muestra de cortesía. ¡¿No comprendía que le estaba ofreciendo parte del preciado botín que custodiaba de todos los demás?!

Sin esperar réplica alguna, Seiya le metió la cuchara en la boca de una manera tan prepotente que Ikki no tuvo más opciones que degustar ese manjar. Alejó al Pegasus de un empujón, maldiciéndolo en todos los idiomas que conocía, mientras lo veía reír por su estupidez, con la cara embarrada de dulce de leche, pegajoso, como en sí solía ser Seiya.

—¡Seiya, cómo me vas a meter una cuchara llena de tu asquerosa baba en la boca! —Se la limpió sintiéndola pegajosa— ¡Eres un pendejo!

—¡Viste qué rico!

—Es horrible —espetó; no pensaba reconocerle que sí, era una delicia.

—Mejor, más para mí. —Alzó un hombro y dio la vuelta para irse por el pasillo cuando escuchó que los otros se acercaban.

Cuando se vio solo, el Phoenix sonrió. Desde que el Pegasus había decidido dejar de alquilar ese cutre mono ambiente cerca de la costa para irse a vivir con ellos en la inmensa mansión, todo había cambiado en ese lugar y en su vida. Que si permanecía allí más tiempo del que solía, se debía en el presente no solo a Shun; quien era la razón, de hecho, por la que siempre volvía cuando escapaba sin rumbo. Seiya era un incordio, una interferencia constante en su vida, la piedra en sus zapatos que no lo dejaba caminar para marcharse de ese lugar.

La lucha titánica por el pote de dulce de leche siguió su curso, pero Ikki se mantuvo ajeno a ello. Recién a la noche se percató de que algo no andaba bien. Había demasiado silencio en la sala a la hora de la cena.

—¿Y Seiya? ¿No va a comer?

—No se siente bien —contestó Saori—, le pedí a las matronas que le llevaran un plato de comida.

—Claro, ¿cómo no se va a sentir mal si se comió el pote entero? —dijo Andrómeda con la molestia evidente que le generaba haber sido arrebatado así de _su_ regalo. Se lo merecía por glotón, eso era lo que pensaba más de uno.

Cuando el Phoenix terminó de comer y subió las escaleras camino a su cuarto, no pudo evitar parar frente al del Pegasus. Era una de las primeras en esa planta de la casa. Dudó unos instantes, pero se dijo que no tenía por qué, no había nada de malo en que quisiera saber cómo se encontraba uno de sus medios hermanos. Con esa idea tan fraternal golpeó, pero entró con intenciones que no eran nada fraternales; en el fondo lo sabía, aunque lo negara hasta la muerte.

Seiya agonizaba en la cama en posición fetal.

—Muero —gimió como pudo en cuanto vio al Phoenix parado en el dintel de la puerta.

—Yo sabía que esa mierda no era buena.

—Leí en internet —gruñó el Pegasus sentándose con dificultad—, que si comes medio kilo de dulce de leche, se te pueden forman estalactitas que te perforan el estómago.

—No debes creer en todas las idioteces que se publican en internet.

Se sentó en la cama y le tocó la frente. Fue ahí que Seiya cayó en la cuenta de que era Ikki quien estaba allí tratando de socorrerlo en el umbral de la muerte. No le llamó la atención eso, después de todo el Phoenix siempre había sabido comportarse como un hermano para con todos y cuando las situaciones lo requerían, pero lo que sí le llamaba la atención era que, si bien estaba agonizando, no lo hacía en medio de una batalla.

—Nunca más en mi vida volveré a comer dulce de leche —aseveró con firmeza, sintiendo la leve caricia de Ikki en la frente. Cerró los ojos, sintiéndose muy confortado.

—Parece que tienes fiebre. Le diré a Saori —avisó con estoicismo y se puso de pie para irse, pero la mano del Pegasus sobre el brazo se lo impidió.

—Quédate conmigo —pidió de manera especial.

—¿Esa es tu última voluntad? —bromeó, con tanta seriedad que Seiya creyó que le hablaba en serio y por eso asintió.

—También leí en internet una leyenda sobre el dulce de leche —murmuró cuando el Phoenix volvió a sentarse al lado de él en la cama. Ikki arqueó las cejas y Seiya pareció leerle el pensamiento: Sí, pasaba mucho tiempo en internet averiguando estupideces que no tenían ningún fin pragmático en su vida.

—¿De qué iba? —dijo condescendiente, pero con sentido hartazgo y sin interés en la respuesta.

—Dicen que si dos personas comparten el dulce de leche de la misma cuchara, están destinadas a morir juntas.

El Phoenix lo miró un poco más interesado en esa estupidez, pero vio en la sonrisa de Seiya que era un invento. No podía existir una leyenda TAN mala en internet, las había mejores y esa solo se le podía ocurrir al Pegasus.

—Ah, ¿sí? Mira tú, me has condenado a morir.

—Lo cual no es muy raro, si te pones a pensar —continuó Seiya, ajeno al reclamo de Ikki. Sin darse cuenta, su malestar era mitigado por la compañía del Phoenix y quedaba relegado a un segundo plano—. A fin de cuentas siempre pensé eso…

—¿Qué cosa?

—Que tú… algún día podías morir por meterte en mis peleas.

—¡Ya te dije que yo no me meto en tus peleas!

—Y en las de Shun.

—¡Es mi hermano! —Ikki calló de golpe, soltar aquella afirmación había sido como confesarse a medias. Chistó fastidiado y se puso de pie para mandarse a largar, porque si pasaba más minutos allí acabaría por cometer una locura de la que después, seguro, se arrepentiría.

—Siempre pensé que lo hacías porque no confiabas en mí o en mi fortaleza. —Eso fue suficiente para evitar la partida del Phoenix—. Después me convencí de que lo hacías por los mismos motivos que yo: por Saori; pero tú siempre dices que te importa muy poco la gente y lo que le pase a _este mundo de mierda_ , así que llegué a la conclusión de que tampoco es por Saori. Y aunque llevo como dos años preguntándome por qué, desde que vine a vivir aquí creo encontrar la respuesta. Después de todo el ogro de la familia Kido puede tener un buen corazón.

—Espero que se te formen estalactitas y te perforen el estómago —dijo Ikki a modo de insulto y se fue, arrancándole al Pegasus una carcajada, como si le agradara frustrarlo a esos niveles. El Phoenix alcanzó a oír un "¡pero tú también morirías en ese caso!" mientras iba escaleras abajo.

Seiya estuvo todo ese día y el siguiente en cama, pero para el tercero se presentó en la sala con las energías de siempre renovadas y, aun peor, muy recargadas. El tiempo pasó y tres meses después Albiore le mandó a su discípulo un nuevo presente, pero a diferencia de la ocasión anterior, junto al pote habían llegado unas "cositas" (como las había bautizado Hyoga) redondas llamadas alfajores.

Así se lo encontró Ikki al Pegasus: refugiado en la cocina con el pote en la mano y la cuchara en la otra.

—¿No era que nunca más en la vida ibas a comer esa mierda?

—Es que… no puedo evitarlo —dijo Seiya, cual adicto—. ¿Quieres?

—¿Y condenarme a la muerte eterna? —Alzó las cejas, si lo pensaba, la idea de condenarse con el Pegasus no le resultaba muy desagradable.

—¿Quieres o no? Mira que no queda mucho y como rápido. Después no quiero escucharte llorar por los pasillos como a los otros tres…

Ikki lo meditó un segundo, lo que le tomó responderle de la manera más previsible de todas. No porque Seiya intuyera que ese día, al fin, el Phoenix iba a admitir sus emociones, sino porque era el cliché más romántico y obvio de la historia después de Romeo y Julieta.

El Pegasus sintió la lengua de Ikki hasta la garganta, los dientes mordisqueando y arrastrando la pegajosa nata. No, eso no tenía de erótico, en tal caso podía tildarlo de beso dulce, muy dulce.

—Y después te quejas de mi baba en la cuchara —protestó cuando el Phoenix tomó distancia. Perdió la mirada, porque después de lo que Ikki había hecho no podía sostenérsela, aunque la sonrisa que tenía dejaba en claro su regocijo y lo delatara.

Desde entonces, cada vez que Shun recibía los regalos de su maestro, Seiya se le aparecía por atrás y le preguntaba "lo tienes", como quien le pregunta a su _dealer_ si le ha traído la droga de siempre. Luego buscaba algún lugar medio apartado para encerrarse en compañía de Ikki y así poder endulzarlo con un poco más de privacidad.

* * *

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> En el foro Saint Seiya Yaoi v.2.0 están haciendo un nuevo evento que incluye a esta pareja. No saben la ilusión que me hace eso, después de tantos años volver a luchar por mi otp en este fandom x`D *llora _geishamente_ *... así que si quieren participar y ayudar, se los agradeceré. He escrito muchísimos fics de SUS parejas favoritas, ahora les pido que me ayuden a mí con la mía.  
> ¡Gracias por haber leído!


End file.
